In golf, one of the most important points of obtaining a reduced number of strokes is the accuracy of putting once the green has been reached by the golfer. In the rating of a golf hole as to par two strokes are allotted for putting while the other strokes are based on the distance from the tee to the green. Accordingly, a golfing hole may have a par rating generally of three, four or five in which two of the strokes are for putting once the green has been reached.
Golfing professionals are generally very good putters and over the years of training and experience have been able to hold the golf club squarely and stroke the ball in a smooth straight motion. On the other hand many amateur golfers have difficulty in developing a consistently straight and smooth groove stroking motion and consequently the putting is often the downfall of their overall game.
Problems facing the amateur golfer include correctly positioning his/or head over the putter and the golf ball, properly aligning the putter face with the golf ball and stroking the ball squarely so as to impart a forward roll to the ball without an initial skidding action.
As a result there have many and varied attempts to provide designs of putter heads that are acceptable and which will provide confidence in the golfer using such putters.
Putters may take many and varied shapes such as merely being a flat blade, or what is referred to as a mallet head which comprises a body member with a weighted back portion and a flat face. In addition, there have been many types of what may be referred to as novelty designs as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,984 designed to facilitate alignment of the putter with the intended direction of travel of the golf ball. Also U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,184 showing a generally W-shaped putter. Also attempts have been made for the putters to have specifically distributed weights to enhance the design for a putter. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,799 and 4,898,387 which relate to fabricated putter heads with built in weights.
It is desired that a putter impart immediate over spin to a golf ball in order that the ball after being struck rolls and does not skid or slide on the surface of a putting green.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved unicast golfing putter which enables a golfer to properly position the putter head regardless of height of the golfer, which is so weighted as to impart over spin to a struck ball and improves the sight alignment of the putter striking face with the golf ball.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved golf putter.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf putter of a new and improved weighted design which will always impart overspin to the struck ball.
A further object of this invention is to provide a golf putter in which golfers of various heights and arm lengths may easily adapt.